Revenge
by freaker1605
Summary: After the entire massacre of Riley's family by death eaters, Riley vows to get her revenge on Voldemort even if it kills her and shes willing to die for it. But what happens when she meets a handsome young man that gives her reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was going to be weird going back to Hogwarts after the events of this summer. Of course everyone would have heard about my families mass killings from the _Daily Prophet_. I wouldn't be surprised if no one talked to me but then again would you talk to the only survivor of Voldemort's personal killing spree.

I came home from a long camping trip with my friend Lily and her family and the dark mark was over my house. I didn't even think before I entered and I guess I was lucky because the only bodies in the house were the dead ones of my parents and eight year old brother. I had tried to contact the relatives but all of them from both of my parent's side were dead.

I don't know who did what in my family to piss Voldemort off but about ten minutes after I got word that I was the only one left Professor Dumbledore came and took me away and put me in a secret home to protect me.

And now here I stand on platform nine and three quarters without my family kissing me goodbye. I had about ten Aurors follow me here and I know that Dumbledore has put more security measures at Hogwarts and the express but I think that's just because of all the attacks over the summer.

"Riley, Riley over here," someone called from a train compartment and I walked over and saw my best friend Lily Evans waving to me. Lily had gorgeous, thick red hair and green eyes. She was smart and beautiful and one of the nicest and most decent person I know.

"Hey Lily I'll be right there," I said and boarded the compartment, dragging my trunk behind me. I finally found where Lily and our other friend Stacy Henderson were sitting and joined them.

"Oh Merlin, Riley, you are so thin," Stacy said quietly hugging me. Stacy had thick black locks and was a bit short and a bit chubby. Her family was very rich and a prominent wizard family which is why she could sometimes be a snob.

Stacy was right though, I had gotten thinner over the summer. But that's just because I hardly ate, or slept, or did anything but walk around in a fog. I had tried to cheer up a little bit and change a little before I came back to school though. I had cut my once back length brown hair so it was now about an inch above my shoulders and black. But otherwise my red-brown eyes were still very intense and I was still a little bit short for my age, sixteen.

"How are you hanging in?" Lily asked pulling Stacy away so that she could hug me.

"I'll be ok once I'm at Hogwarts and settled in." I said taking a seat once Lily let me go. Suddenly the trains whistle blew. I looked out the window and watched the rest of the students starting to board.

Right outside my window was a first year who looked a lot like my brother Anthony. He was hugging and kissing his crying mother goodbye just as the train jolted forward and then he ran out of sight. I removed my gaze from the window and wiped away a small tear. Lily and Stacy looked at me like a bomb ready to explode but they didn't say anything to me. They didn't know what to say to me.

Lily began talking about her sister Petunia's new and very large boyfriend Vernon who should be proposing anytime now. Lily is the only witch in her family and her sister is a great prat. Even though Lily's muggle born she is the smartest in our class and the Slytherin pure bloods don't let her forget where she comes from.

Suddenly the door swung open and four boys crowded our compartment and took seat next to me and my friends. One boy was thin with jet black hair and glasses. Another was scruffy and rat-like with a hunch back and warts. The third boy was thin and worn looking with dirty-blonde hair and a kind nature. The last boy had black hair that covered his dark brown eyes, he was handsome.

"What do you want Potter," Lily said in a nasty tone. Potter, the one with the black hair and glasses, dropped down next to her.

"We all just wanted to say hi Evans," Potter said resting his arm on the back of Lily's seat just as the handsome boy with black hair sat down next to me.

"Hey Riley, how are you doing?" he asked as Lily and James Potter began to fight like an old married couple.

"I'm alright Sirius. It's just been a long weekend and I'll be ok once I'm at Hogwarts."

"I hope so. I hope you put some meat on those chicken legs too," he joked tickling my knee. Sirius Black and I have always gotten along great. We don't really hang out with the guys but every time James comes over to harass Lily Sirius and I always bond.

"Stop making fun of my chicken legs," I said trying to keep the subject off my family. "So what did you do over your holiday?"

"Endless meetings with the _purebloods_," Sirius said in disgust. Sirius' family was entirely full blood witches and wizards. His mother was a major bitch and from what I knew they never got along since he was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin

We knew it was time for the boys to leave when James whispered something into Lily's ear and she slapped him. Once the boys left the snack cart came by. Stacy and Lily each got treats and I got a cauldron cake to keep them from yelling at me about my weight.

The rest of the ride was spent talking about all the fun we would have this year. Sixth years were given free periods and it was going to be great. Finally Stacy said, with a devious smile, that she could see Hogwarts and we changed into our school robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The smell of train exhaust and fresh night air greeted me as I stepped off the train. Lily joined me and Stacy said goodbye to us and rushed over to a group of Ravenclaw boys that she wanted to flirt with.

"Well I suppose we should go find a carriage before all the good ones are taken," Lily said and we walked by a group of Slytherin Seventh years that whistled and cat called at us.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a haze of grey smoke filled all around us. After a few seconds it cleared and revealed James Potter pointing his wand at the group of Slytherin boys that were pulling themselves off the ground and looking confused.

"Apologize to them," James yelled and I realized that he had attacked the boys for calling at us.

"Potter what the hell are you doing," Lily yelled walking over to him. But James threw her out of the way just as one of the Slytherin boys shot a spell that hit James in the chest and sent him back a few feet.

Now a crowd started to form around us and I rushed over to Sirius just as he broke through to defend his friend.

"Don't get involved Black," I said pushing him back. But he was stronger then me and was able to push me aside to join in the fight.

"Damn him," Lily said climbing to her feet and blowing on an open wound on her palm. "I cut it on a rock."

Now Remus and Peter had jumped in on the fight and spells were flying left and right. The suddenly everyone ditched their wands and began punching and kicking each other. I took Lily's cut hand in mine and made sure she didn't get any dirt or pebbles in it.

"That's it I can't watch this anymore," she said in disgusted and pulled out her wand and shot it at James and a Slytherin boy who were battling it out. The both froze and so did everyone else to see what happened.

Lily walked over to James and unfroze him. "Grow up Potter," she said angrily before walking away.

"Lily, wait," he said getting to his feet and rushing after her. I followed and Sirius joined me as we headed to the horseless carriages.

"You never think do you Potter," Lily said furiously as she followed him into the carriage. "I'm not your girlfriend. If guys wanna look at me or talk to me or even whistle at me they can. And they will do it without getting attacked by you."

"Evans how can you be mad at me. I attacked those guys because they disrespected you and your friend."

"DO YOU SEE SIRIUS ATTACKING THEM BECAUSE THEY WHISTLED AT RILEY TOO," Lily screamed.

"Well I did attack…" but Sirius received a 'shut up Black' from both Lily and Potter. So he sat back in his seat next to me and folded his arm angrily.

The rest of the ride up to the school was spent listening to Lily and James battling. Sirius and I have put up with that for six years now so it's nothing new to us.

"And why do you have to jinx Snape to huh?" Lily asked following us out of the carriage outside the school. "What did he ever do to you?"

"He didn't do anything, it's just fun," Sirius said and received a smack from Lily. Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and twisted until she cried out in pain.

"I'm not James, Lily. Don't think you can slap me and get away with it." Sirius glared at Lily as she tried to wiggle free.

"Ouch…Black…ouch let me go." Tears filled Lily's eyes and I tried to remove Sirius' grip but he was too strong and told me to back away.

"Let her go Black," James said in an angry tone that I have never heard him use with his friend.

"That's right, take her side. She'll never like you anyway," Sirius said but he let go and headed into the castle but he was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter and Black, follow me you two." She squeezed her lips together until they turned white. "Never in all my years here have I ever heard of a fight happening before the term begins. Twenty point from Gryffindor from both of you and a weeks worth of detention."

"C'mon Lily," I said following them into the main hall. "I'll go with you to the hospital wing."

"No it stopped bleeding and I'm starving. Besides Madam Pomfrey will be in the Great Hall." I shrugged and followed Lily into the Great Hall and we took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Stacy joined us shortly after looking very happy with herself.

"Chris Terry and I are now official," she said very giddily. "What happened to James and Sirius?"

"They are with McGonagall getting detention," I said before Lily could go off on a tangent about them. "Oh yeah and we are down forty points."

"Great, well at least we know Lily will get them all back for us tomorrow when classes begin," Stacy said with only half her attention with us and the other half gazing at her newest boyfriend. I wonder how long this one will last.

The Great Hall quieted down and the old ratty Sorting Hat did its song and sorted all the first years into the four houses before Dumbledore made a little speech and the food was served.

I took a drumstick and some potatoes just to keep everyone off my back. James and Sirius also reappeared around this time looking pretty angry and not speaking to each other. Sirius took the empty seat next to me and James sat further down next to some seventh years.

"What's the damage?" I asked sipping my pumpkin juice and picking at my chicken.

"Well we would have only had a weeks worth of detention but Potter couldn't keep his mouth shut so now we both have a month. God I hate how he always puts me second to Lily."

"Well maybe you just need a girlfriend to put before him," I suggested and Sirius looked at me in a weird way that made me blush. "I was kidding."

"Yeah…uh…I knew that."

Finally Dumbledore stood up and said a few words that no one could understand and we were all dismissed to go to our warm beds. I followed the group of Gryffindors up to the portrait of the fat lady and we all climbed through the portrait hole.

The Gryffindor common room was warm and welcoming. The Gryffindor common room was full of squashy arm chairs and unsteady tables. A large fireplace cuddled a warm and welcoming fire. It was amazing how much I felt safe in Hogwarts and it was a feeling I had not had all summer.

"You ok Riles?" Sirius ask coming up behind me and massaging my shoulders.

"Yeah why?" I asked a little surprised.

"Well let's see," Sirius said leading me to one of the couches and pushing me down on it. "You stop in the middle of the common room, randomly I might add, and stare into the fire like there's a pot of gold ready for the taking."

"I was just thinking. I'm just glad to be back. I finally feel like I'm safe." Sirius took a seat on the coffee table across from me and rested his hands on his knees.

"Well I'm glad. Listen Riles I've only been around you for a few hours and I can see how different you are. I want you to be happy again. I want my spunky Riles back," Sirius joked and I nodded and forced a smile.

If only he knew how unhappy and different I was. If only he knew what was waiting to explode inside me. If only they all knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning and got dressed at lightening speed before rushing downstairs. To my surprise I wasn't the only one that had the idea. When I walked into the common room Remus Lupin was sitting in front of the fire looking very tired and very pale.

"Oh hello Remus. You're up early?"

"Hey Riley, I could say the same thing about you. What are you doing up and ready for the day at," he checked his watch, "wow six thirty in the morning. Damn is it really that early?"

"I guess so," I said taking a seat next to him and checking the cover on the book that he had open on the coffee table.

"_Dangerous Beast and how to tame them?_ What are you and your friends planning, nothing dangerous I hope."

"Oh its nothing," Remus said shutting the book before I could see what beast he was reading up on. "The others aren't even involved I was just doing a little extra credit work for uh…Professor Kettleburn."

"Oh right, well I'm going down to breakfast. I'll talk to you later Remus." Remus waved me out of the portrait hole. He wasn't even taking Care of Magical Creatures.

I made a detour down to the library to see if I could find the same book that Remus was looking at but Madame Pince shut me down rudely and informed me that the only way I could take that book out was with a teacher written permission. The old bat was making things incredibly difficult for me and I left helter skelter before any of her questioning started.

When I entered the Great Hall the only one sitting at the Gryffindor table was Sirius. He looked like he had been up for a while and he was playing with his tea spoon with dirty hands. I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Oh hey Riles, what are you doing awake?"

"Had a couple things to do before our first day started. And what about you? What's with all the dirt?"

"My first detention, weeding out the venomous tentacula. Look what one of those things did to me." He raised his left arm and drew his cloak back to reveal a nasty and painful looking bite.

"Yikes Sirius let me see that." He tried to pull it away but I grabbed his arm back and checked the open wound. I waved my wand and a bowl of murtlap essence appeared on the table. I dipped one of the white napkins in it and gently patted his wound.

"This should help a little bit," I said dipping the napkin into the bowl again and applying the ointment. "Did James go with you or did you get separate detentions?"

"We got this one together. McGonagall knows we are fighting so I think that's why she felt it safe to put us together."

"Do you guys really think it's worth it to fight because of Lily? A girl is a stupid reason to break apart a friendship."

"You saw how he chose her over me Riley," Sirius said pushing my hand away from his cut and standing up. "He's the one that's willing to choose her over me." And with a swish of his black cloak he turned his back to me and exited the Great Hall. I knew better then to chase him and my first thought was to confront James but I knew the only person that could fix this was Lily. And that was the first subject I brought up the minute her and Stacey joined me for breakfast.

"Riley I really don't know what you expected me to do," she said with frustration as she added sugar to her tea. She always got flustered when the conversation was aimed at James Potter.

"Well Lily," I said anger growing along with frustration, "James is madly enough in love with you to listen to you so why don't you use that your advantage. Sirius and James are ruining a perfectly good friendship because of you and if you want that on your conscience then be my guest and let them fight."

I stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. I heard Stacey ask Lily what my problem was.

I raced down the hall and up a number of stairs before realizing that I was lost. Six years at Hogwarts had taught me hardly anything about where things were in the castle and my complete lack of a sense of direction didn't help either.

I turned a corner and slammed in Bellatrix Black, her boyfriend Rodolphus Lestrange, and her cousin and Sirius' brother, Regulus Black. Bellatrix had crazy curly hair and heavy lidded eyes. Rodolphus was pug like and as big as he was stupid. Regulus could have been handsome if he didn't always have such a stuck up expression on his face. He had Sirius eyes but there was no kindness behind the.

"Aw hello ickle Riley lost her way," Bellatrix said in a cold and amused voice.

I dropped my head and went to move around them but Regulus got in my way when I tried to go around him he moved to continue to block my path.

"Please just let me go I haven't done anything to you have I?"

"Poor poor Riley. You were quite a victim of the Dark Lord this summer weren't you?" Bellatrix said in her cold high voice. "Good thing you have my cousin Sirius here to comfort you. Regulus told us how distraught he was when he found out what happened."

"I think that's enough Bella," came a cold voice from behind me. Bellatrix looked up and gave an evil grin and I spun around and saw Sirius. I had never seen such hatred on his handsome face and when he walked toward us I saw his fists were clenched.

"Oh hello cousin. I was just telling your little girlfriend how upset you were after the Dark Lord had fun with her family."

"I said that's enough," Sirius shot back through clenched teeth. "C'mon Riley." Sirius grabbed my hand and dragged me back around the corner in the direction I had just come from.

"Are you ok Riley," he asked once we were finally back outside the Great Hall.

"Yeah I am. Thank you Sirius."

"If they give you trouble again let me know. I can't stand being related to people like that but if I can't change them I'm gunna stop them."

"Oh Sirius, Riley, there you two arm," Professor McGonagall said coming out of the Great Hall with schedules which she handed to us. "I'll see you in five minutes for you double Transfiguration period," she said sternly. "And I expect you both to be there on time." She walked away her heels echoing even after she was out of sight.

"Can you believe I actually missed this?" Sirius said looking over the rest of his schedule.

"Aw Sirius just think we still have almost four months until the Christmas holidays."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It seemed to take forever but finally the first week of the term was over and it was the weekend. I noticed I wasn't the only one that welcomed it at many people seemed to be roaming the corridors over tired and over worked between classes.

"Well this first week seemed pretty uneventful," Lily said with a pleased tone as we entered the Great Hall for breakfast on Saturday morning.

"Yes well Sirius and I haven't exactly worked out any plans yet," James butted in putting an arm around Stacey and Lily's shoulders. Sirius came up behind me and gave me a playful wink.

"I see you to have finally made up," I said to Sirius as Lily proceeded to tell James that if he even thought of causing trouble she would take it upon herself as a prefect to take away house points and give him detention.

"Speaking of prefects," I said breaking up the argument before James head over inflated and him and Sirius were forced away by Lily, "Where's Lupin?"

"Oh Mo…I mean Remus is feeling a little under the weather," Sirius said and he and James exchanged mischievous looks. "You think it's going to rain tonight," Sirius said changing the subject and looking at the cloudy great hall ceiling that mimicked the sky outside.

"Sure looks like it doesn't it mate?" James said and the boys walked away from us with their heads close together and their voices low.

"You don't think they really are planning anything do you?" Lily asked sternly as we took out seats and began eating breakfast.

"You know those two," I said taking a bite of buttered toast, "there's defiantly no telling with them."

After breakfast Stacey rushed off to spend some private time with her boyfriend and Lily and I went off to the library to get some of out homework done.

"I hate James Potter," Lily said after about an hour. She slammed her book shut and rolled up her parchment. "He and Black are planning something and I want to know what."

"Oh Lily, those two are always up to something I don't know why this particular time should be bothering you." I flipped through my history of magic book trying to find something on the Goblin revolt of 1769 and Lily just sighed.

"I think its something big this time. Maybe you could get Sirius to tell you. He seems to fancy you." Now it was my turn to slam my book shut.

"Sirius and I are friends that speak only when James shows up to flirt with you. And even if he did like me there is no way in hell he would tell me what him and James were plotting."

"Riley, Sirius fanc…"

"Just drop it ok," I shouted and Madam Pince poked her head out from behind a bookcase and Shhed me.

I packed up my belongings and rushed out of the library. I didn't stop until I got to the empty Gryffindor common room. Maybe Lily was right, maybe Sirius did fancy me. And perhaps I fancied Sirius back. But I couldn't let him or anyone else know it.

I avoided Lily and everyone else for the rest of the day. I spent my afternoon and evening in bed. It was all around a rainy and dreary day and it was the perfect day to spend dozing in and out of sleepless dreams.

I didn't come out of bed until I was sure that all of my fellow Gryffindors were down in the Great Hall having their supper. I took a scalding shower and changed into clean pajamas before climbing back into bed. I was pretending to sleep hours later when Lily, Stacey, and the two other sixth year Gryffindor girls joined me in the dormitory. I only climbed out of bed when the heavy breathing and snores from the other girls began.

I pulled on a pair of jeans that were hanging out of my trunk and I grabbed a sweatshirt before heading down to the common room. The common room stood empty, a clock on the wall chimed eleven times, and the fire was dwindling down in the hearth.

"Shh Padfoot be quiet," I heard a male voice whisper from somewhere off to my left.

"Well Wormtail just stepped on my foot," came a familiar reply that was closer then the first one. I ducked behind the sofa as more voices came from the room. However even I couldn't help but notice that I was the only one in here. Was I going crazy?

"Quit arguing you two or we're gunna wake up the whole Gryffindor Tower. Do you wanna see Moony or not?" The voices were unmistakably those of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. But why couldn't I see them.

I heard the portrait of the fat lady swing open and the scurrying of three invisible people climb out before it shut. I wasn't going crazy, those three had figured out how to become invisible somehow.

"I wonder what they are up to," I said to myself with a mischievous grin on my face and I followed them. I had been wanting a little bit of adventure since I had returned to the castle and it looked like I was going to get it tonight.

It was much harder for me to follow the boys for two reasons. One being that they were invisible and, as hard as it is to try and follow them it's even harder trying to stay hidden from them. Two being that since I myself wasn't invisible I had to worry about being caught by them and by Filch or his stupid feline.

After what seemed like forever the trio finally entered the main hall and exited the school through the front door. I hide behind a Knight's Armor for a minute once they were out of the school before following them. The grass was wet and the wind was chilly. However the air itself was somewhat pleasant. The sky overheard, however, threatened more rain.

And it did just that as I started off across the grounds. I had lost the trio but Hogwarts grounds weren't _that_ big and the trio could only go so far. I started off towards the Whomping Willow at a run. The willow, which usually flailed around tried knocking anyone near it out, remained oddly still as the rain poured down on it and me.

A stick crunched behind me and I smirked. "Alright guys I know it's you. How did you become inv…" I spun around and didn't see the smiling faces of either of the guys. Instead, right behind me, towering over me, was a giant werewolf with yellow eyes and sharp teeth that drool was oozing from.

I gave a startled scream and jumped back just as the Whomping Willow decided to wake up and start moving. Branches swung my way and in the process of ducking it I tripped and splashed in the mud. The werewolf was doing a much better job of avoiding the limbs and advancing on me.

In a matter of seconds I was on my feet and racing through the torrential down pour for dear life. I could hear the werewolf flashing through the brush after me as I headed for the Forbidden Forest.

I wasn't that deep into the forest when I tripped over a stumped and went tumbling into a mud pit. I smashed my head on a rock with a sickening crack and stars danced in front of my eyes.

The blow to the head made everything go black but I could still feel the cold rain and the presence of the werewolf over me. Warm blood trickled down my forehead, over my eyes, and down my cheek. Whether from fright, the shock, or the cold, my body began to shake.

"I'm dead" was my last thought as the werewolf's warm breath on my face.


End file.
